The Adventure of Two Dimensions
by ChaosOverlord2001
Summary: When a plan by Dr Eggman sends Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails and Amy to a new dimension, they will need the help of both the Chaos Emeralds and the Elements of Harmony to go home. However, when they eventually find romance, will they want to return to Mobius or stay in Equestria? NO OC CHARACTERS!
1. Prologue: The Gateway Opens

**The Adventure of Two Dimensions**

**Prologue: The Gateway Opens**

It was a peaceful day in Station Square. Dr Eggman hadn't attacked in months now, and Sonic and his friends were beginning to believe he'd given up. However, little did they know, Eggman was conducting his newest plan underneath the heroes' noses. "Faster, you idiot robots! Faster!" yelled a very excited Eggman. "I need this to be perfect! It will not work otherwise!" Eggman yelled to his Egg Pawns, slaving away on his newest machine. "Doctor! The machine is nearly complete. We only need to obtain the 7 Chaos Emeralds from Sonic for this to be a success." One of the Shadow Androids yelled up to his maniacal master. "Excellent, Shadow Android number 254. Send out Metal Sonic to retrieve the Emeralds from Sonic. His new upgrades should get the job done." Eggman commanded. The android immediately complied. "Soon, I will be able to go to a new dimension. I will be able to take it over and build Eggmanland again! And the best part is that accursed hedgehog will not stop me! Nyah-ha-ha-ha-(cough cough). Wow, being an evil scientist sure takes a lot out of you."

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Amy were all on the beach, having fun, except for Sonic, who was being chased by Amy. "Go away Amy! For the last time, I WILL NOT MARRY YOU!" Sonic shouted to his demented fangirl. "Sonikku, you will marry me before this year is out!" came a voice from a very angry Amy. "There they go again, as usual." said Tails, having seen it all before. "Yeah, you'd think that she'd stop for at least a drink, but no. She just keeps chasing him." Said Knuckles, tired of it all as well. "But hey, at least it can't get worse, right?" Tails asked. Just after he said that, Metal Sonic appeared out of nowhere. "I just had to open my big mouth, didn't I!" yelled Tails. Metal Sonic's voice rang clear throughout the 5 friends, "GIVE ME THE 7 CHAOS EMERALDS, MY BIOLOGICAL COUNTERPART, OR SUFFER EXTREME CONSEQUENCES." Sonic used this distraction to get away from Amy and confronted the mechanical imposter. "No way am I giving you the Emeralds! Go rust, tin can!" Metal Sonic was unfazed by Sonic's insult. "FINE, YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS SHALL ALL DIE!" Metal Sonic's voice chip would have given out if he had yelled any louder.

Then, a fierce duel erupted between the two, as sparks flew everywhere, Sonic looked like he was gaining the upper hand, Metal Sonic used one of his new upgrades to turn the tide quickly and throw Sonic to the sand below. "Ugh! He's gotten stronger since our last encounter!" Sonic groaned. "THAT IS CORRECT, PUNY HEDGEHOG. MASTER HAS UPGRADED ME TO COUNTER YOUR WORTHLESS ATTACKS." Metal Sonic said, in his usual monotone voice. Straight after, he dashed into Sonic, knocking the Chaos Emeralds out of his grasp. "MISSION COMPLETE. RETURNING TO BASE." The robotic imposter said as he grabbed the Emeralds and flew off using his jet booster. "Sonic, get up, he's getting away!" Knuckles shouted to his downed friend. Sonic slowly rose, smirked and said in his usual cocky tone, "He won't get very far. Let's go!" At that, he grabbed Tails and Knuckles and began to run when he considered bringing Shadow along. "Hey, Shadow, wanna come?" Sonic said to his emo friend. "Fine. But don't think I'm coming for you. I'm coming for the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow said reluctantly. "Alright then, let's go!" Sonic and Shadow sped off with Tails and Knuckles in tow. "Wait for me, Sonic!" Amy said as she tried to keep up with Sonic.

"I trust your mission was successful, Metal Sonic?" Eggman said to his second in command. "YES DOCTOR. THE EMERALDS ARE IN OUR POSSESSION. WE NOW HAVE EVERYTHING WE NEED TO ACTIVATE THE DEVICE." Metal Sonic replied with a tone of hidden joy in his voice. "Good job! Are all systems operational?" Eggman enquired. "YES DOCTOR. ALL SYSTEMS ARE GREEN. INITIATING PROJECT ZETA. REQUESTING FINAL CLEARANCE." Metal Sonic told his maniacal creator. "Granted!" came the joyful reply. Metal Sonic sped off to initiate the device known as the Egg Gateway. "Sonic and his friends can't stop me now and- WHAT!" Eggman choked on air in shock. What he saw were two streaks of light slicing through his Egg Pawns. "No! Not now! Shadow Androids, move to intercept targets! Sonic and Shadow must be stopped before they get here or it will compromise the whole plan!" Eggman barked orders to his Shadow Androids, and they all complied immediately. "Metal Sonic, hurry up! Sonic and Shadow are almost here! We need to get out of here now!" Eggman desperately barked orders to his lackey. "DOCTOR, IT WILL TAKE TWO MINUTES TO WARM UP. I WILL DISTRACT THEM WHILE YOU GET AWAY." Metal Sonic then hovered to the door and went through, ready to fight.

"Geez, Eggman never learns to upgrade these things as well when he does things like this." Sonic said as he cut through a row of Egg Pawns with his Light Speed Dash. "Hmph. I agree. How did Metal Sonic beat you anyway?" Shadow enquired to Sonic. "Egghead must have upgraded him. He knows how to win a one on one duel, but I doubt he can take the both of us!" Sonic replied. "Halt, in the name of the Doctor!" said a random metallic voice sounding vaguely like Shadow's. "Oh, no. Not these guys again! Shadow, get ready! Shadow Androids, incoming!" Sonic shouted with a state of worry in his voice. Then came the horde of Shadow Androids, streaming from the one exit. "Ha. This will be easy. CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow then released his deadly spears of energy at the clones, destroying large clusters with every spear. The smoke cleared, leaving nothing but Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles. "Hmph. I could have done better." Knuckles groaned. "Knux, calm down! Shadow cleared the path for us anyway! Onward to Eggman!" Tails said to his partner. "NOT YET." Metal Sonic's voice came ringing throughout the room. "Metal Sonic! Show yourself, you coward!" Sonic shouted to his doppelganger. "I BELIEVE WE NEED TO FINISH WHAT WE STARTED, SONIC. BUT JUST BECAUSE I FEEL SO BAD FOR YOU, YOUR BUDDY SHADOW CAN JOIN IN OUR FIGHT IF HE WISHES." Metal Sonic's cold voice soon became louder, as he emerged from the doorway where the Shadow Androids had once stood.

"Bring it on, tin opener! You're no match for me and Shadow!" Sonic cockily stated. Metal Sonic didn't play fair this time, as while Sonic was taunting him, he boosted to him and began a flurry of punches that Sonic couldn't escape from. Shadow then kicked Metal Sonic off of Sonic and into the wall. "Sonic! Tag Light Speed Dash! Now!" Shadow yelled to his partner. "Got it!" Sonic yelled back as he began to charge up energy with Shadow. The duo then released the energy and barrelled straight into Metal Sonic, sending him through the wall into Eggman's main control room. "What the- Metal Sonic!" Eggman shouted from his Eggmobile. Metal Sonic then got up with the last of the strength he had and flew over to the Eggmobile as the Egg Gateway powered up. They both attached to their newest creation, the Egg Exterminator! "This is my other newest creation! I built it along with my new machine, the Egg Gateway! It is invincible in every way! Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, prepare to say your final goodbyes!" Eggman then began to attack the group with the strongest attacks he had. They tried to fight back, but Eggman overpowered them easily by knocking them down with an energy wave. "Wow that was easy. Come on Metal Sonic, into the portal!" He didn't notice the four getting up and dashing for him just as he entered the portal. They all jumped into the portal. "Sonic? Where are you?" Amy said as she entered the control room and saw the Egg Gateway slowly powering down. She ran and leapt in just before it closed.

The rest of the group were blacked out from the fall and from their fight with Eggman. The last thing Sonic remembered seeing were 6 multi-coloured blobs running towards him and the rest of the group with the lavender one saying, "Girls, what the heck are these things?" Then he blacked out as well.

"Ugh, Metal Sonic, what is this dimension? It looks too girly for my taste." Eggman asked his minion. "SCANNING FOR DIMENSION NAME… ERROR. ERROR. I CANNOT FIND ITS NAME, DOCTOR." Metal Sonic replied. "Well, at least there are… whatever these things are to conquer and rule over. Let's go, Metal Sonic!" Eggman ordered. "FINE, BUT CAN YOU PLEASE CALL ME METAL FROM NOW ON, METAL SONIC IS A BIT OF A MOUTHFUL." Metal Sonic requested. "Fine, fine. Let's go, Metal So-err, Metal!" Eggman answered. So they both flew off, not knowing Sonic and co. had arrived in this dimension as well…


	2. Quick Update

**Quick Update:**

**The Adventure of Two Dimensions' second chapter is well underway in writing, but I just wanted to let all faithful followers and favoriters know there is a poll on my profile, asking YOU which romances you want to see in the story. And just one more thing so people don't ask me over and over: I couldn't find another romantic interest that Knuckles could have, so Knucklejack is confirmed. Poll ends in the 10****th**** chapter, where the romances will begin. So, I'll see you in the 2****nd**** chapter: Welcome to Equestria! Oh, wait. One more thing. I might bring author's notes into the story and conversations with a few of the characters before the chapter. PM me with what you think I should do. Anyways, that's all, so I'll see you all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 1: Welcome to Equestria!

**The Adventure of Two Dimensions**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Equestria!**

Sonic was slowly awakening from his unconscious state, when he found himself in a strange room. It looked like the inside of a tree, and there were books pretty much everywhere. "What the heck? Where am I?" Sonic began questioning to himself. "Ah, you're awake. We were beginning to think that neither you nor your friends were ever going to wake up." said a mysterious voice, getting closer with every word. "Stay away! What are you anyway?" Sonic panicked. "Geez, try to show a guy some love and tolerance and he gets paranoid on you." A different voice replied. Finally, one of the voices reached Sonic's point of vision. It was a lavender pony, with a horn and wings. "Yipe!" Sonic yelped and jumped, faceplanting into the ceiling above. "Relax. We are not here to harm you." the pony explained. "Yeah, right! What did you do to my friends?" Sonic enquired. "They are already awake. They're fine." The pony replied. "Alright, I trust you. But you had better not be playing games with me." Sonic said. "Why would we do that? Oh, I believe we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Twilight Sparkle. What's yours?" Twilight asked. "Glad you asked! I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive!" Sonic replied in his cocky tone.

"Oh, no you aren't!" The other voice angrily said and flew out of the shadows. "Oh yes, I nearly forgot. Sonic, this is my friend-"Twilight began as the mysterious cyan pony stole the spotlight. "Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in Equestria!" Sonic only began to chuckle. "Hey, what's so funny?" Rainbow enquired. "Oh, nothing. Except for the fact that you think you can beat me!" Sonic burst out laughing straight after saying this. "You're on! I challenge you to a race to determine who's the fastest!" Rainbow challenged. "Bring it on!" Sonic cockily replied. "THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Twilight shouted, startling both Sonic and Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow, how about we show him around Ponyville first, and let him meet the others?" Twilight enquired. "Ugh, fine. When we're done, blue boy, we settle this!" Rainbow reluctantly agreed. "I couldn't agree more, Skittles." Sonic replied using a nickname he had come up with for the cocky mare. Rainbow only growled. They began to leave the library when a pitter-patter of tiny feet could be faintly heard. "Twilight! Twilight!" came a mysterious male voice. "Oh, no. Sonic, hide, now!" Twilight breathed to Sonic. "Why?" he breathed back. That's my faithful assistant, Spike, and he doesn't take kindly to intruders." Twilight huffed back at the now quivering hedgehog. "Ok. I'll hide." He said as he ducked under a tablecloth conveniently placed on the floor.

"Twilight! A message came from the Princess!" Spike ran up to Twilight spouting those words. As soon as Sonic saw his size, he immediately leapt up and started guffawing like a fool. "That's Spike? You made him sound like he was tough and strong!" Sonic could barely hold his chuckles in. "Twilight! Intruder! I'll take care of him, you and Rainbow Dash stay back!" Spike said as he began charging at the hedgehog, but a lavender aura stopped him. "Spike, stop! Sonic isn't an intruder! We found him and his friends blacked out on the outskirts of Ponyville. He just woke up today!" Twilight shouted to her assistant. "Oh, sorry." Spike said as Twilight set him down gently. "Sonic, I believe you owe Spike an apology too." Rainbow butted in. "What! Why?" Sonic enquired. "Because you laughed at him and made fun of him." Twilight answered. "Oh, right. Spike, I was being mean, then again, Twilight, you made him sound like he was strong!" Sonic said. "Well, maybe I did over-exaggerate a bit…" Twilight said, remembering what she said. "Anyways, Spike, I'm very sorry for making fun of you." Sonic apologised. "Ah, that's ok. You're always welcome, Sonic." Spike replied. "Well, then, let's get going so I can beat this dust-eater in a race!" Rainbow impatiently shouted. "Oh, right. Let's go!" Twilight said, leaving the library with Sonic and Rainbow at opposite sides.

"Ok, so this place is called Ponyville, correct?" Sonic enquired. "Yep! There's Ponyville, Canterlot, Appleloosa, Cloudsdale, Manehatten and Fillydelphia. Those cities make up this grand country of Equestria!" Twilight began to give a boring lecture on the history of Equestria, but Rainbow put her hoof on Twilight's mouth to tell her to stop. "I don't want a lecture, Twilight, just hurry up so we can race!" Rainbow whined. "Ok, so this right here is the Everfree Forest. There are many dangerous creatures in there, such as manticores. We stay away from this place unless absolutely necessary." Twilight explained as she moved on to a quaint little cottage on the edge of the forest. "This is our friend Fluttershy's cottage. Don't go in her shed. Anyway, this is where your friends are resting up. They're okay, but they are still semi-conscious and Fluttershy is extremely… well, shy." Twilight told Sonic. They walked for a few minutes before they saw a pink pony look at them, gasp, and then run away like a speeding bullet. "Woah, who was that?" Sonic asked. "That's Pinkie Pie, but we just call her Pinkie. Anyway, she's the party pony of the town and loves to meet new friends. She's probably going to throw a Welcome party for you and your friends." Twilight replied.

The trio continued to walk until they reached the centre of Ponyville. "Alright, Sonic. This is the Carousel Boutique. Our friend Rarity lives here." Twilight said as they stopped in front of a fancy looking building. "Right, so your friend is a fashionista, then?" Sonic enquired. "Yes, Sonic. She is. However, don't ask for any clothes. We'll probably be here for hours otherwise." Twilight replied to her blue friend's question. Twilight knocked on the door and immediately, a small filly hopped out. She was a unicorn. "Sis! We have visitors!" the filly shouted upstairs. "Oh, Sweetie Belle, who is it?" a voice rang out from upstairs. "It's Twilight, Rainbow Dash and some blue...thing, Rarity!" Sweetie Belle called up to Rarity. "Thanks, Sweetie Belle! Coming!" Rarity called as she trotted downstairs. "Bye, Sis! I'm off to see the Crusaders!" Sweetie Belle said as she walked out of the Boutique. "Bye, Sweetie Belle! Hello, Twilight! Good morning, Rainbow Dash, and... Well, it seems that one of our four Sleeping Beauties has woken up!" Rarity said to the trio. "Wait a minute! How did you know my friends and I were unconscious?" a confused Sonic enquired. "Well, darling, we all came running as soon as we saw you and your friends falling from the sky." Rarity explained. "So, there are more of you?" Sonic asked. "Of course, there's me, Rainbow, Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy." Twilight explained. "Ok, I know five of you, but who's this Applejack character?" Sonic enquired. "Well, we can show you who she is rather than tell you. Come on, Sonic. Oh, you too, Rainbow." Twilight said. "Fine." Rainbow growled out in boredom, as they walked away from the Carousel Boutique.

As Twilight and Sonic were walking (Rainbow was flying alongside), they came across three fillies. Sonic recognised one as Sweetie Belle, but the other two were unknown to him. They just paid the trio no mind and continued walking to wherever Applejack lived. Soon, they came across a massive apple orchard and a farmyard. "This is Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack should be around here somewhere." Twilight said. They then heard the sound of apples falling off the trees nearby. "Either the apples are falling off the trees on their own, or Applejack is very close by." Twilight observed. They then went toward the sound and found an orange pony bucking a tree and apples falling into a bucket. "Alright, ah believe that's the last of 'em." The pony said with a southern drawl. "Applejack!" Twilight yelled to her friend. "Oh hey, Twi. Ah see that one of our new guests has finally woken up." Applejack said. "He just woke up earlier. His other friends are still unconscious." Twilight explained. "So, ah don't believe ah've had the pleasure of knowin' your name." Applejack said to the blue speedster. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Fastest Thing-"he was cut short by Rainbow glaring daggers at him. "Probably. Probably the Fastest Thing Alive." He revised. "Well, it's nice to meet ya, Sonic. Come on. Ah wanna introduce ya to my kin." Applejack said as they walked to the farmyard. "Thanks, AJ, but we really can't stay for long. Rainbow and Sonic are going to race to determine who the fastest thing alive really is." Twilight said. "Rainbow's gonna race this guy? If he is as he claims, it should be a real close one. Where are they startin'?" Applejack asked Twilight. "I don't know. They haven't agreed on a course yet." Twilight explained. "I got one! A 5 lap race around Ponyville! Starting at Sweet Apple Acres, going through the Everfree Forest, and all the way around the perimeter of Ponyville!" Rainbow suggested. "Great idea! I'll invite every resident of Ponyville to see it!" said Twilight, running off. "Well, if you two are gonna race, I'd better prepare the startin' line." Applejack said, while running to the farmyard. The two speedsters ran in opposite directions to warm up before their big race.

Amy woke up on the grass. She staggered around a bit after getting up from her dimensional faceplant. After five minutes, she finally remembered why she was here. She had to find Sonic as soon as she could, and make him hers! She ran off with her Piko-Piko hammer in hand, towards the nearest civilisation, which was Ponyville.

"Hurry up, Metal! I want to conquer this dimension sometime before Christmas!" Eggman shouted to Metal. "I'M TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO CONQUER THIS DIMENSION THAT DOES NOT END IN CATASTROPHIC FAILURE, DOCTOR. THIS PROCEDURE HAS PROVEN UNSUCCESSFUL. THE BEST PLAN I HAVE COME UP WITH HAS A 99% CHANCE OF SUCCESS, IF SONIC AND HIS FRIENDS DID NOT ENTER THE PORTAL WITH US." Metal explained to his maniacal creator. "Pah! Sonic and his pitiful friends didn't follow us, or they would have landed in the same place we did! Now hurry up and put the plan into action, you stupid machine!" Eggman barked. "VERY WELL." Metal said as he flew off to begin the plan. "Soon, this dimension will be MINE! Hahahahahahaaa!" Eggman laughed.


	4. Chapter 2: The Showdown of Speed

**The Adventure of Two Dimensions**

**Chapter 2: The Showdown of Speed**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE A SHORT ONE. I HAVE CHANGED HOW MANY LAPS TO ONE, SO I DON'T BORE YOU.**

The entire town was buzzing with excitement, as they gathered around the start line at Sweet Apple Acres. The sun was up, with not a cloud in the sky. The race between Sonic and Rainbow was about to begin. All that was left was for Twilight to raise the flag to start. Both of the racers took their places on the start line and gave each other a last cocky remark. "Sure you don't wanna back out, Skittles?" Sonic asked Rainbow, with his usual cocky tone. "Why back out when I know I'm gonna win?" Rainbow replied. Twilight began the countdown. "On your marks, get set, GO!" Twilight shouted as both of the speedsters took off. "Ha! I knew I was gonna w- huh?" Rainbow began but was cut short by a blue blur racing next to her. "Hey, how ya doing, Skittles?" Sonic asked as they ran and flew into the Everfree Forest.

Sonic was using his agility to leap off of one tree trunk to the next at near-mach speed, while Rainbow was expertly dodging the oncoming branches with her reflexes. Sonic noticed a large clearing leading to an exit, so he leapt to it and began to get cocky, so he ran backwards while talking to Rainbow. "So, Skittles, how does it feel to not be fastest anymore?" Sonic's cocky tone returned. Rainbow only growled. Sonic's cockiness soon got the best of him, as he ran straight into a tree. Rainbow's laughter soon faded away as she got farther away. Sonic then bolted onto his feet and sped after Rainbow. The exit could only fit one at a time, so it was a final bolt to the exit to see which one would be first out of the forest and have the advantage over the other on the next leg of the race. Rainbow was first, having gained a small advantage with Sonic's blunder; however, Sonic caught her up in seconds, and passed her with little resistance. Rainbow was stunned to see Sonic go even faster than he had in the beginning, so she went even faster, but it just wasn't enough to catch the blue hedgehog, so he went through the gap first, with Rainbow close behind.

Sonic was speeding toward Ponyville with his rainbow-maned challenger trying in vain to catch him. The streets of Ponyville nearest to the perimeter were blocked off to pedestrians so Sonic didn't hit them, and there were high-tech height sensors on Rainbow so she didn't cut a portion of the race out, and they temporarily disabled her wings to make her fall to the desired height, courtesy of Tails, who had just woken up earlier. As the speedsters raced around the streets, everyone at Sweet Apple Acres was buzzing in excitement, including Tails, who (obviously) was rooting for Sonic. "So, can I please have an explanation for what's going on here?" Tails asked Twilight. "I'll explain, and I do have a name. My name is Twilight Sparkle. So, what's your name?" Twilight asked Tails. "Its Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." Tails replied. "Ah, nice to meet you then, Tails. I'll introduce you to my friends after the race. Oh, speaking of which, here they come!"

As if right on cue, two blurs came speeding down the path towards the gate. Rainbow tried a last-ditch effort to win, so she began to speed up. Sonic then saw a mach cone form around Rainbow, and then was stunned to see a rainbow circle and Rainbow speeding to the gate. Sonic saw this as his last ditch effort, so he began to speed up, until a blue aura formed around him, making him zoom towards the finish line at incredible speeds. Rainbow was flying ever closer to victory with every flap of her wings, then suddenly, a blue flash of light appeared next to her and then zoomed off. Rainbow sped up more, until she was neck and neck with Sonic. The finish line was more than 20 meters away, both competitors thought it was to be a draw, but Sonic then sped up just enough so he was just ahead, but Rainbow closed the gap. They both crossed the finish line and it was declared to be a photo finish. The results came in and it turned out that Sonic had won by a nose, literally! Rainbow's self-esteem was crushed as she heard the announcement, letter by letter. She then flew off at her top speed, obviously upset. Sonic then ran after her, as the cyan Pegasus disappeared into the Everfree Forest…

**Yeah, guys. Sorry it's so short. I didn't want to bore you, and I've just gone back to school. I've got tons of things to catch up with, like homework and things like that. I also want to let all of the people who reviewed asking for certain pairings know that I have a poll on my profile where you can vote for which pairings you want. Deadline is for the 10****th**** chapter, which should be in January of next year if all goes well. Well, see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 3: New World, New Enemies

**The Adventure of Two Dimensions**

**Chapter 3: New World, New Enemies**

A crushed Rainbow flew deeper into the Everfree, depressed at her defeat at the hands of Sonic, unaware that Sonic had begun to chase her to try and cheer her up. She landed on a log, and began to look at the ground, a small tear dripping from her muzzle. Sonic noticed this and stepped out of the foliage surrounding the log, only to have Rainbow turn away and say this, "Oh, so you've come to gloat at my loss, have you? **HAVE YOU?!" **Rainbow's sudden outburst made Sonic leap back in shock and fear. "Woah, Rainbow, chill. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sonic said, trying to hold in his fearful screams. "How can I chill? I thought I truly was the fastest in all of Equestria. Now I realise the truth. I'm not." Rainbow lamented. "Come on, Rainbow. You may not be the fastest thing alive, but you sure are the fastest flyer alive!" Sonic attempted to cheer her up. "Ok, yeah, it's cheesy, but still, it's true!" Rainbow slowly turned around and faced Sonic. "Yeah, I guess that is true. Well, I don't think you'll be growing wings anytime soon, do you?" Rainbow joked, back to her confident self. "No. Anyway, let's head back to Sweet Apple Acres before your friends get worried." Sonic said as the pair began to head to Sweet Apple Acres.

Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy were taking down all of the bunting from the start line. "Ah called it. Ah knew it would have been close." Applejack said. "Yes, Applejack. You've told us this for 15 minutes." Twilight said. "Um... Twilight is right, Applejack." Fluttershy said quietly. Sonic and Rainbow then came up the path, to be greeted by the trio of ponies. "Ah, hi, Sonic. This is Fluttershy." Twilight said. "Um, I heard that your name was Sonic. I just want to say hi, and please stay out of my shed." Fluttershy said. "Seriously, what's with the shed? Twilight told me about it, now you?" Sonic asked. Rainbow then intervened and said, "You honestly don't want to know. Trust me." Just then, Spike came rushing down the path to Twilight. "Twilight! I just had a walk around Ponyville and I saw Trixie again! I think she's back to take revenge… again." Spike told Twilight. "Oh, sweet Celestia, not again." Twilight muttered under her breath. Just then, Tails came running up the path and saw the group of ponies, Sonic, and a small purple dragon. "So, who is this 'Trixie' you guys are talking about?" Sonic asked. "I'll explain later. Let's go to the square. That's probably where she is." Twilight said as all of the gang (including Tails and Spike) travelled down the path and further into Ponyville.

As the group reached the square, a red magical blast hurtled straight to Twilight, but a well-timed teleportation spell easily dodged it. They all heard a mare cackling. They turned to the sound to find a blue mare with glowing red eyes and a white mane with attire like a wizard's. Twilight said, "Trixie! Why are you here?" Sonic said, "So, that's Trixie?" Trixie replied, "You mean 'The Great and Powerful Trixie'!" Just as she said that, as if on cue, the wind then blew the wizard cloak away from her chest, revealing an amulet with a red gem and wing decorations! "The Alicorn Amulet! I thought Zecora took that after you took it off!" Twilight exclaimed. "It's elementary, Trixie's dear Snarkle. Your zebra friend didn't hide this little trinket too well, so Trixie found it, and now Trixie is here." Trixie explained. "I thought you promised never to do this kind of thing again!" Twilight exclaimed, just as Trixie released a powerful blast of magic straight for the group! Rainbow managed to get Applejack and Spike out of the blast and Sonic grabbed Twilight and ran out of the blast. "Trixie had her back hooves crossed." Trixie said as she began firing rapidly at Sonic and Twilight, paying no heed to Rainbow, Applejack and Spike. Sonic's speed was put to the test as he frantically dodged the blasts with Twilight on his back. Twilight said, "I didn't want to have to do this…" as she began firing magical blasts at Trixie. However, the Alicorn Amulet gave Trixie enough energy to keep firing straight after she used a teleportation spell.

Eventually, Sonic had had enough, so he began to charge straight at Trixie and try to knock her down, however, Trixie kept teleporting away to try to blast Sonic and Twilight away. She kept missing the duo due to Sonic's intense speed, and her magic level began to run low, disabling her teleportation power, allowing Sonic to jump and kick her straight in the face, stunning her. Twilight took the opportunity to attempt to pull a Luke Skywalker and get that one perfect shot on the Alicorn Amulet's power gem. She charged up one bolt and hoped to Celestia she hit her target. Her prayer did not go unanswered, as the bolt connected, and the Amulet's power gem exploded in a myriad of red lightning and the Amulet then imploded on Trixie's neck. Luckily, she was not hurt very badly from the fight. However, she was put unconscious from Sonic's blow and the Amulet's implosion. Ponyville's square was in tatters after Trixie's attack. "It's done. The Amulet is finally gone for good, and the Trixie we know is back." Rainbow said. "Ah just hope Sonic and Twi are okay." Applejack said. "I'm sure they are okay." Spike said. Rainbow then flew to the unconscious Trixie and began to carry her to Fluttershy's house, where Shadow was finally beginning to wake up.

He was a bit disoriented and had about the same reaction as Sonic when he saw Fluttershy, who had fled to her house when Trixie attacked. She quickly explained everything that had happened to the hedgehog, who was hanging by the ceiling like a cat. After this, he quickly rushed out the door to find Sonic. Knuckles also began to stir, but was quickly dragged under again due to the heavy blows Eggman inflicted back on Mobius. As he made his way to the nearest civilisation, he wondered how he and his friends got here. He knew the Chaos Emeralds had something to do with it, but he had lost his memory of entering the Egg Gateway in his unconscious state. He then entered the main part of Ponyville.

Shadow used his jet shoes to speed through the city, with it being more and more destroyed as he approached the square. He reached the square, only to see 4 multi-coloured ponies, a dragon, Sonic and Tails. Twilight noticed Shadow and asked Sonic in a hushed tone, "So, he's one of yours, right?" Sonic replied in the same hushed tone, "Yeah. That's Shadow." Shadow then walked up to Sonic and asked, "How did we get here? Also, where are we?" Sonic then explained what happened thus far to Shadow. It took hours to explain, and night had come. "Well, that's how we got here." Sonic said. Twilight had fallen asleep next to Spike, AJ had run back to Sweet Apple Acres and Tails had begun to try to build a machine to help to get home. Twilight then woke up when she heard silence. "Wow, now I know how the others feel when I give a lecture." Twilight said. She then levitated Spike onto her back. "I think you three need a place to stay. I think that Sonic should stay at the Golden Oak Library and you two should go back to Fluttershy's. Just tell her Twilight sent you." Shadow and Tails then rushed off to Fluttershy's house.

Sonic and Twilight began to walk back to the library. It wasn't very far, and the pair stayed silent throughout the journey. When they reached the library, Twilight spoke. "Who is this 'Dr Eggman' I heard about?" Sonic sighed, and explained. "Dr Eggman is an evil scientist from my home, Mobius. He's appeared time and time again, kidnapping my animal friends and subjecting them to a painful process known as 'Roboticization'. Basically, he transforms them into these robots known as 'Badniks' to try to conquer the world, but I always stop him with my friends. He always tries again and again, but I always stop him. But I have to hand it to the Doctor, he's very persistent. His latest attempt involved me turning into a werewolf, a godly demon known as 'Dark Gaia' and an adventure around the world. But I stopped him and defeated Dark Gaia, with the second side of the Gaia coin, 'Light Gaia' but I called him 'Chip'. The doctor has been going for over 20 years, and two of his first Badniks were my parents and my Uncle Chuck. But our latest adventure wound us up here." Twilight was shocked. "So, he kidnaps innocent creatures and turns them into his slaves?" Twilight asked. "That's it. I'm gonna crash now. Goodnight, Twilight. Hey, that rhymed." Sonic then began snoring. Twilight then levitated upward to her bed and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 4: Celestia's Call

**The Adventure of Two Dimensions**

**Chapter 4: Celestia's Call**

Twilight woke up to see that something was off. Sonic's bed was empty, and it looked like it had never been slept in. She was utterly confused and just about to label that meeting Sonic and friends yesterday was just a dream. A voice stopped her judgement, however. "Good morning, Twilight!" Sonic said as he sped through the door. It was the pony's turn to do a comical faceplant into the ceiling. "Yeesh. Jumpy much?" Sonic enquired to the lavender pony, who had just landed back on the bed. "No, but where in Tartarus did you come from? You were gone a second ago!" Twilight asked, obviously in a state of repressed panic. "I was out having my daily run. 5 laps of Ponyville. It was only a light jog for me. By the way, I was only gone for 20 seconds." Sonic replied. "Ok, never mind. Why did you wake me up anyway?" Twilight asked the speedy hedgehog. "Well, I ran into Spike on the way here, and he asked me to give you this scroll. He was also by Rarity's boutique and he had hearts in his eyes. I wonder why?" Sonic replied. Twilight levitated herself down to Sonic and took the scroll. Her eyes widened as she read the scroll. After reading it, she then ran out the door to get the other five. Ten minutes later, the Mane 6, Sonic, Tails and Shadow were in the Golden Oaks Library. Sonic didn't catch anything other than "Chaos energy." Twilight then teleported them all to a grandiose city. Sonic knew this was Canterlot. It had to be.

They entered an enormous castle, which was decorated with very expensive-looking stained glass windows. Two thrones were overlooking the long corridor. Suddenly, a yellow aura started to form around the bigger throne, and a large white Alicorn appeared. "Princess Celestia. You wish to see us regarding the urgent matter of the energy spikes?" Twilight asked. "Yes. I have sensed some extremely powerful chaotic energy. The signals are scattered throughout Equestria." said the Princess. "Hate to interrupt, but I have one question. Are there seven of them?" Sonic asked. "Well, yes. They possess very powerful energy, that not even I would be able to contain." said the Princess. "Wait, how do we know it's not just Discord?" Rarity asked. "It seems way too strong to be Discord. Plus, how can he be in seven different places at once?" "Actually, I think I know what they are." Sonic said. "Then, what are they, Sonic?" Rainbow asked. "If I am correct, then we are dealing with 7 mythical gemstones from my world. They are known as the Chaos Emeralds. They contain almost limitless power, and they possess positive and negative Chaos Energy. Alone, they are powerful. However, if you manage to collect all of them, you can transform into a super form, giving you near invincibility, super speed and incredible strength. It does have a time limit though, so it is not permanent." Sonic explained. "Woah, that is extremely powerful." Twilight said. Unbeknownst to the group and the Princess, a certain draconequus was listening in to what Sonic said about the Emeralds. "Chaos energy? Limitless power? I think I should investigate and see if I can find these Chaos Emerald things first. Then, once I have all seven, I can finally overthrow the Princesses and rule Equestria once more!" Discord said. Unfortunately, he said that a bit too loud. Sonic and the Mane 6 all turned to the doorway to see a pony resembling Princess Celestia binding Discord with a levitation spell. However, she looked different. She had a pink mane rather than her usual mane. "Who is that, Princess?" Sonic asked. "Oh, that's just an alternate counterpart of me, Princess Molestia. I have no clue where she has come from, but don't mind her. She'll take care of Discord for us." Celestia explained. Molestia then took Discord away.

"Anyway, back to the subject of the Emeralds." Rainbow said, hoping to divert some attention away from Discord's screams of agony. It worked, and Discord's howls soon faded into nothing. "Ok then. So, Princess, do you have an idea of where the Emeralds are?" Twilight asked. "I do not. I can feel energy coming from many cities though. They are coming from Canterlot, Ponyville, Fillydelphia, Appleloosa, Las Pegasus, Manehatten and Cloudsdale." Celestia replied. "Well, looks like the Emeralds need to be found. Again." Sonic said. "Wait, so this has happened before?" Rarity asked. "Yeah. Every time Dr Egghead shows up, I usually have to find the Emeralds to stop him. It's happened so many times now." Sonic explained. "Well, sugarcube, how many times did ya have to do this?" AJ asked. "About one hundred and something times." Tails said. "Anyway, coming off that topic, the Emeralds are powerful enough for dimensional travel, but we might need a bit of Equestrian power." Tails said. "Why?" Twilight asked. "Well, the Egg Gateway used up most of the Emeralds' powers and it will take a few months to get them back to full capacity." Tails explained in idiot terms so Sonic and Shadow could understand. "Well, why don't you wait those months out?" Rainbow asked. "You see, Dr Eggman's invention didn't backfire as usual. Instead, it got him to where he wanted to go. A new dimension. We went in after the Doctor. If we landed here, he should have too!" Shadow said. As if on cue, the roof burst open to reveal a swarm of Egg Pawns landing all around the Mane 6, Celestia, Sonic, Shadow and Tails in a circle. "Well, well, well. It seems we meet again, Sonic!" shouted Eggman as he and Metal came from the sky in his Eggmobile. "Eggman! I should have known you would be here too!" Sonic shouted to his adversary. "BIOLOGICAL COUNTERPART AND ALLIES DETECTED. COMMENCING BATTLE MODE. PROTOCOL INITIATION 100% COMPLETE. BATTLE MODE ENGAGED." Metal said. It was shaping up to be the rematch between Metal and Sonic. However, Eggman released his surprise for the Mane 6 and Celestia. A metal shell of a pony resembling the co-princess of Equestria, Princess Luna stood before the ponies. "I created this using the very pony who helps you rule, 'Princess'. That's right, if you wish to defeat me, you must defeat your own sister and princess!" Eggman said to the shocked ponies.

Celestia was especially startled once Eggman revealed his secret. She attempted to blast Eggman out of the sky, but the blast just bounced off and hit Celestia. The Mane 6, Shadow and Tails rushed to Celestia as Eggman laughed. "You didn't think I did extra experiments on your sister? I reverse engineered her horn's magical code to create a magical shield. Now, enough talk. Metal Luna, Metal Sonic, destroy them all so I may rule this land!

Metal Luna rushed toward her sister and friends, as her sharpened chrome horn tried to skewer the hedgehog and fox along with the ponies. They barely escaped with a teleportation spell from Twilight. Metal Sonic rushed at Sonic with a Spin Dash, as Sonic did the same. They clashed in an eruption of sparks, and Metal Sonic had the upper hand, but a speed boost from Sonic knocked him flying. Metal Luna then used her horn as a laser, imitating her magic. The weakened Celestia had enough energy left to lock in a duel with her sister. Metal Luna and Celestia were evenly matched until Twilight and Rarity combined their magic to knock Metal Luna out of the duel. Metal Sonic and Sonic were busy homing attacking each other in a futile attempt to bring the other down. They then decided to have a final speed clash with one another and the final clash began. Metal Luna staggered around when Shadow homed her into Applejack's back hooves, ready to buck her. She bucked her upward into Rainbow's hooves, ready to drop her into Pinkie's party cannon. Back with Metal Sonic and Sonic, they had ran straight into each other and Sonic easily defeated the imposter, knocking him into the Eggmobile with sparks coming out. Metal Luna was then dropped into the cannon and fired into a wall, knocking her unconscious. "No! It cannot be! Forget Metal Luna, let's get out of here!" Eggman squealed as he flew away.

Weakened from the battle against Metal Luna, Celestia fainted. The Mane 6 rushed back to her side. "Tails. Is there any way to reverse the Roboticisation?" Sonic asked. "Yes. It is risky though. It could lead to permanent damage or death if it goes wrong." Tails asked. "Get to it. I want the Princess to have a bit of a surprise when she wakes up." Sonic told Tails. Tails then ran off with the unconscious Metal Luna. "We need to get the Princess to the infirmary." Shadow said. The Mane 6 ran off with the fainted Princess. "Once the Princess wakes up, we go to find the Emeralds." Shadow said to Sonic. "Exactly. We need to stop Eggman before he causes more strife." Sonic replied. The hedgehog duo then ran in opposite directions. Meanwhile, the freed draconequus saw the whole battle. "That Eggman fella made the Princess faint. Now would be the perfect opportunity to steal Equestria's prized relics, the Elements of Harmony!" Discord said.


	7. Quick Update 2

**The Adventure of Two Dimensions**

**Quick Update 2**

**Hi guys, I'm coming off hiatus now. The next real chapter to TAoTD will be going up tomorrow provided I don't forget my memory stick again. Anyway, I have decided that this will be getting a sequel, and I will be allowing OCs in this one. If you would like to suggest an OC, please do. Just make sure they are not Mary Sues or ridiculously over powered. (werewolf99, ChristianApe99, I'm looking at you) aI was planning to make this announcement in the chapter itself, but I will tell you now. I have moved the deadline for the poll to Chapter 7. The romances that are winning now will be revealed in the chapter. Anyways, I will see you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	8. Bad News Ahead

**The Adventure of Two Dimensions **

**Quick Update 3**

**Hi again guys. I wish to share some bad news. This story shall now be updated even less frequently. I have just been informed that I shall be losing the laptop I write chapters with after the Christmas holidays. I will try to get a new chapter up in time for the end of the holidays, but don't hold your breath. I will also try to find a way to keep the laptop, but again, don't hold your breath. Alright, see you.**


	9. Chapter 5: The Emerald Hunt Begins!

**The Adventure of Two Dimensions**

**Chapter 5: The Emerald Hunt Begins!**

**Just a quick warning. This story will get violent and have explicit language later in the story. Expect it around Chapter 13-14.**

Sonic, Shadow and the Mane 5 waited outside Celestia's infirmary ward, anxiously waiting to see if the Princess will wake up. Suddenly, Tails came running towards them with Princess Luna, who was right as rain, in tow. "Sonic, the Princess is fine. Even I thought Eggman had pretty much murdered royalty." Tails said. Sonic said, "Well, I'm glad to see that at least one of the Princesses is okay." Princess Luna remained silent. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that she might be silent for a while due to shock trauma. Eggman did more than experiment with her. He tortured her mercilessly." Tails added. Twilight came out of Celestia's infirmary ward and whispered, "The Princess is awake." Pinkie burst into the ward, bulldozing Twilight down. The rest of them went around Twilight in a civilised manner.

Twilight had no injuries, luckily, as the group saw Pinkie bounding around the awoken Celestia like a kangaroo. Twilight trotted up to the Princess and said, "Princess. I'm glad to see you're awake." Celestia replied, "I'm glad to hear that. Is my sister okay?" Princess Luna walked up to her in reply. Tails then said, "Unfortunately, she will be silent for a few weeks due to her torture at the hands of Eggman." Shadow said, "We need to find the Emeralds to stop him. I think we should go now so Eggman doesn't get to them first and wipe us all off the map." Sonic replied, "I agree. We haven't got long." Celestia said, "I also agree. Luna, can you go get the Elements to help them?" Luna nodded and ran off. Twilight followed, just in case something else happened.

Luna and Twilight rushed down the corridor toward the Elements' chamber, hoping to avoid something else happening to put them both in danger. They reached the chamber, only to find Discord stealing the Elements. "Discord! What in Equestria are you doing?" Twilight shouted at the draconequus. His only reply was an evil grin and then he escaped by teleporting away. They knew that something bad had happened, so they teleported straight to Celestia's ward to give the catastrophic news. "What's going on?" Sonic asked. Twilight replied by saying, "Discord has the Elements!" The Mane 5 and Celestia gasped in shock and horror. Sonic asked, "Elements? Care to explain so we-" he gestured to himself, Shadow and Tails, "can understand?" Celestia began to explain. "To put it basically, the Elements are pretty much your Chaos Emeralds but there are only 6. They embody harmony and friendship, and have saved us all time and time again. There are Honesty, Generosity, Loyalty, Laughter, Kindness and Magic. The ponies you see before you are the new bearers of the Elements and have saved Equestria time and time again."

A few seconds later, a Royal Guard burst in and alerted Celestia of a dire threat. "Princesses! A battleship has appeared on the horizon! We think it might be Dr Eggman but we are not sure!" Celestia bolted up despite her injuries and sped out of the door. Luna swiftly followed. "Princess, NO! You haven't fully recovered yet!" Twilight shouted. The Mane 6 and the Mobian trio all rushed after Celestia and Luna to try to prevent Celestia from being wounded further. They followed the duo to the balcony, where they could see the enormous battleship looming over Canterlot. The piercing sound of feedback could be heard throughout the city. After this came the voice of a certain mad scientist. "Hohoho! Well, well, if it isn't Celestia. Up a little early aren't we?" Eggman's voice boomed. Sonic yelled to the enormous shell, "Eggman! I figured you'd show up again!" Eggman then said, "I've got something special to show you. Let me open the hatch." The small hatch opened, and it revealed all six Elements of Harmony, safely in a container. "The Elements! How did you get those?" Celestia asked in repressed anger. "He had a little help." Discord said from the microphone.

The Equestrians and Mobians stood in shocked silence as the god of chaos revealed his presence. Discord said nothing more as the battleship drew closer to Canterlot. The Elements retracted back into the battleship. A giant cannon then revealed itself, with the six Elements acting as power conductors. The cannon slowly began to charge up, and a dark ball of energy began to form around the barrel of the cannon. The group began to panic, with Celestia and Sonic being the only calm ones. Sonic leapt off of the balcony to rush after the Emerald and get everyone to the castle. Celestia then silenced the panicking Mane 6 and asked them to rally the citizens to evacuate the city. They ran out of the castle. Sonic ran across the rooftops of Canterlot, searching high and low for the Emerald as the panicked citizens ran through the streets toward the castle, corralled by the Mane 6. Little did Sonic know, Eggman sent out Metal Sonic to retrieve the Emerald in the doomed city of Canterlot. Sonic eventually spotted the Emerald, abandoned on the floor in the panic. He immediately ran toward it to grab it. He grabbed the Emerald and sped to the castle to escape the city.

Metal Sonic spotted Sonic as he flew to intercept the Emerald. Metal used one of the upgrades he obtained on Mobius to fire high speed missiles after Sonic. He then flew after the battleship. Sonic noticed the sound of rockets approaching but could not dodge them in time. The explosion could be seen throughout the city. Sonic was blasted across the city to the castle entrance, unconscious. The energy ball then fired toward Canterlot. Rainbow, fearing for her friend's life, sped toward the castle entrance to get him to the throne room where the citizens of Canterlot were cowering in fear. Rainbow burst out of the door to grab Sonic. She grabbed his unconscious body and sped toward Celestia, who was charging up a teleportation spell with Luna. The energy ball connected and began to release its deadly shockwave, toppling buildings and frying citizens that had not made it to the castle to the bone. The teleportation spell was cast just as the castle was destroyed in the shockwave.

Canterlot was no more. The entire city was engulfed in a giant ball of energy and no more was spotted. The energy ball then exploded, eradicating anything that survived the initial shockwave. The explosion dissipated, revealing the city. There were no more buildings. There was only a crater and smoke, nothing more. Eggman laughed maniacally at what he had done. Discord only smirked with pure malice. Eggman then said, "The Elements are more powerful than I even imagined. They will prove very useful in our conquering of Equestria." Discord only chuckled, still in utter glee from the chaos that had just transpired. The battleship then flew off to find the group and eradicate them.

**So yeah, I decided to come off of hiatus quicker, so I could give you an announcement. Since the poll has lost all motivation, I have decided to move the deadline for the poll to Chapter 7 to stop it taking up time checking it. I will tell you who the romances are at the minute.**

**Sonic: Rainbow**

**Sorry to all fans of other Sonic pairings, but more Sondash fans came to the poll.**

**Shadow: Rarity**

**Again, sorry to Shadluna fans.**

**Tails: Twilight**


	10. Chapter 6: Sonic's Unwanted Visitor

**The Adventure of Two Dimensions**

**Chapter 6: Sonic's Unwanted Visitor**

**One quick word before we begin. This is a response to Tails3456: Fanfiction Nazi much, bro? Not every fanfic can be to your liking because you ask. Also, please explain why my fanfiction sucks and I will try to correct it. **

**Anyway, let's begin.**

The group appeared in the square of Ponyville, as Celestia finally succumbed to exhaustion from both her unhealed injuries and the teleportation spell. Luna rushed to her side and used her levitation spell on her unconscious sister. Beside her, RD still held an unconscious Sonic in her hooves. Twilight said to Fluttershy, "Get Sonic to your house, he needs to recover from those explosions." Rainbow butt in saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait up, Twi. I don't see any injuries. He's just unconscious, that's all." Twilight said, "To be honest, I don't see anything wrong with him. He looks fine." Fluttershy said. Fluttershy then flew off with Luna beside her, Celestia on her back. "I still cannot believe that thing destroyed Canterlot! That ruffian Dr Eggman had better watch out, because I'll…" Rarity started but Twilight silenced her with one hoof motion. She levitated Sonic and began to carry him back to the library to rest.

The group saw a certain red echidna running towards them. "Knuckles. Glad to see you're okay, at least." Shadow said. "Heh, heh. Yeah. Oh, in case you're wondering, I already met a few ponies and had the 'What the heck!' reaction already. So, what's going on? "said Knuckles. Tails explained all that had happened, in a much briefer talk than Sonic had used on Shadow. "So, yeah. Now we have to find a way home." Tails concluded. Knuckles was asleep. "Oh for the love of-" Tails started before slapping the sleeping echidna around the face. Knuckles woke up with a start, jabbing at everypony around him before regaining his common sense. He noticed the absence of Sonic and Shadow. Tails explained what had happened in Canterlot, from the first Eggman attack to the city's destruction.

Shadow, however, had sped into the city, looking for the Emerald that Celestia had informed them of before they were ambushed. Suddenly, a pink blur sped straight into Shadow, knocking him down. That blur happened to be Amy, who none of the four had noticed entering the portal. She looked terrible, like she had just trekked through the Everfree and she was twitching with insane lust for a certain blue blur. Shadow flung Amy off of him and prepared to beat the insane hedgehog down. Amy pulled out her trademark hammer and said, "Out of the way, Shadow. Sonic will be MINE!" Amy screeched in her insanity. "Never. You know as well as anyone that Sonic doesn't love you. Period." Shadow replied to the mad hedgehog and leapt at her with intent to knock out. Amy showed intent to kill.

The battle raged, with Shadow being pummelled by Amy's hammer when he attempted to Homing Attack her to the floor. Shadow finally wised up after Amy smacked him straight to the head, giving him blurred vision and head trauma. Shadow continued fighting, however, despite his injuries. He attempted to Spin Dash into Amy and knock her to the floor, but Amy sidestepped, her reflexes heightened by her surge of insanity. Shadow slammed straight into a wall, leaving him vulnerable to the pink hedgehog's wrath. He conjured up a plan in the moments before the hammer connected. He muttered, "Chaos Control!" and disappeared just as the hammer struck the wall. Amy said in a much more demonic voice, "Where are you, Shadow? I don't want to hurt you, I want to KILL you!" Shadow then appeared behind Amy and said, "I'm right here." Before Amy could even react, Shadow locked her in a flurry of punches, stunning her momentarily and leaving her vulnerable. Shadow charged at Amy, hoping for this punch to connect. Amy, however, knew what was coming and braced herself for her devilish plan. Shadow threw the punch, only to have it stopped by Amy, who only grinned. She threw him against the tarmac of the Ponyville streets. Shadow noticed that there was something off about Amy as her fur looked darker than usual. He immediately took off in search of the Emerald, leaving Amy to rush to find Sonic.

At the library, Sonic was beginning to stir as he lay on his bed with Twilight standing by his side. Twilight said, "Oh, thank Celestia you're okay, Sonic. I'm glad to see you awake again." Sonic then weakly replied, "Heh, déjà vu, huh? Anyway, what happened to Canterlot after I got knocked out?" Twilight replied, "Well, let's just say Canterlot is no longer the capital city of Equestria." Sonic bounded up after this, his strength fully recovered by the hospitality of Twilight. Suddenly, a yellow sphere of Chaos energy appeared in the middle of the library. After it dissipated, a battered and bruised Shadow appeared, grabbing the attention of both the pony and the hedgehog. They both rushed up to him to try to help. Shadow said, "Amy… Stop her…" just as he blacked out. "Amy! How did she get here?" Sonic asked his friend, who could not respond. "Amy? Who is this Amy? Is she a friend of yours, Sonic?" Twilight asked. "More like an obsessed fangirl than a friend. A long time ago, I travelled to this place called Little Planet, as Eggman had chained it to a mountain. How? I will never know. Anyway, he was attempting to turn it into his own personal wonderland, and I had to stop him, per usual.

**(Flashback to Sonic CD)**

**I remember that day like it was yesterday. I had arrived on Little Planet and was attempting to stop Eggman from conquering it. I had reached the end of the first batch of plain when suddenly, this pink hedgehog appears. I just ignore her and move on, but she kept following me. Eventually, I made it to a place known as** **Collision Chaos. I reached a dead end with the fangirl still on my tail. I noticed a ledge I could jump up onto to escape. I did just that. She waited on the floor until suddenly, a robotic copy of me- **"That's Metal Sonic, correct?" Twilight asked. "Yes, now may I please continue?" Sonic groaned. "Oh, right, sorry." Twilight replied sheepishly. **Now as I was saying, a robotic copy of me burst through the wall below me and kidnapped this poor girl. I had to save her, so I rushed through Little Planet collecting ancient time artefacts known as Time Stones until I finally faced the impostor on the place known as Stardust Speedway in a race. It was a nice place, with it looking like an amusement park and all. Egghead also appeared with a laser cannon that could kill anything it touched. I knew I had to beat him in this race, or I would die. So we both rushed along the highway, with me in the lead. There was one final stretch to go and I gave it my all. I sped through the door at the other end of the highway only to have it close and Eggman essentially killing his own creation. I untied the girl from the pole that bound her, only to have my worst fears realised. She had a crush on me. I didn't return this, instead I rushed onward to Eggman's base, otherwise known as the Metal Madness.**

**(End flashback)**

"That girl was Amy. She has chased me around for nearly two decades now. Ever since that day on Little Planet, she has an insatiable obsession for me. I try to run, but she always finds me." Sonic concluded. "From what you just said, I can deduce that Amy is pretty much Pinkie Pie as she always finds anyone, no matter where they run. Just ask either Cranky Doodle Donkey or Rainbow Dash." Twilight said. Suddenly, the library wall burst open, revealing a dusty and bruised Amy, ready to beat down the hedgehog she desired the most. Sonic readied himself as Twilight teleported the duo away to the Everfree, as she did not want the library getting destroyed.

The duo immediately clashed with Sonic expertly avoiding all of Amy's quick hammer swings and delivering powerful combos which felled trees in mere hits. Amy was blown down to the ground but did not show any intention of giving in. Sonic charged towards her, to deliver a Homing Attack at its full speed to bring Amy down. Amy sidestepped, and in that moment of confusion, Sonic let his guard down, only to be greeted by a hammer to the gut, sending him sky-high. He quickly regained his composure and began to plummet in his ball form, creating a large force of gravity propelling him downward. Amy did not spot the hedgehog plummeting down until she was moments away from being either in a crater or squashed. She chose the former and was blown into a massive crater, clearing out a major patch of the Everfree. The mini earthquake created could be felt from Ponyville to Appleloosa. Amy's eyes fluttered open to find herself in a crater with Sonic walking up to her to deliver more punishment. Amy swung the hammer at him, but Sonic caught it and delivered one final punch to Amy, knocking her out.

Sonic walked back to Ponyville with the unconscious Amy over his shoulder. He ran to Fluttershy's house and deposited Amy there as she was bleeding a bit from Sonic's combos. Sonic then ran back to the library but was stopped by Rainbow Dash, who happened to be flying by. "Hey, Sonic. I'm glad to see you're okay. Did you feel an earthquake a minute or two ago?" Rainbow asked. Sonic explained everything that happened including the clash between Amy and Shadow. Rainbow hovered in shocked silence. Sonic ran off. He appeared at the library to see Twilight looking at him with a gaze that would have burnt Sonic to ashes if looks could kill. There were mounds upon mounds of books surrounding her and pretty much burying Spike. Sonic laughed awkwardly and began to help Twilight and Spike with cleaning up the library.

"Darn it! I thought that would have rendered him helpless!" Eggman yelled at Discord, who had just released Amy from her discorded form. "Well, it's not my fault. She already was in a fight to begin with. I do admit, she is no joke with that hammer. He said, showing off a massive bruise Amy had given him in her subconscious. "Bah. Forget it. She wasn't strong enough to destroy Sonic anyways, even if she hadn't fought with Shadow. Her reflexes are some of the best I have seen however. Go to Ponyville and bring her to me so I may study her and we'll be one step closer to destroying Sonic and those pesky ponies." Eggman ordered his metallic lackey. "UNDERSTOOD. COMMENCING OPERATION EQUESTRIA." Metal said as he flew off to collect Amy. The evil duo laughed as they watched Metal fly after Amy.

**Here's a bit of an epilogue to this chapter. Again, apologies if your pairing for the main characters was not chosen in the poll, but the romances will truly begin next chapter.**

As Sonic ran off, Rainbow remained in shocked silence. She flew back to Cloudsdale and to her home. She immediately flew up to her room and locked the door behind her. She immediately started to think about what she could do in the situation she had just been presented with. After Sonic had helped to clean up the library, Twilight and Spike had gone to get some new quills and ink and they would be gone for a while. He sat down on his bed and began thinking what to do with the situation. The speedy duo then came to the same conclusion, but did not want to admit it to the other. They vowed to themselves to keep it secret until the time was right. They decided to show their conclusion through one simple phrase, muttered under their breaths so no one could hear if they were eavesdropping. They then returned to their daily business.


	11. Chapter 7: Where His Loyalties Lie

**The Adventure of Two Dimensions**

**Chapter 7: Where His Loyalties Lie**

It was a beautiful day and everything was fine. The Amy fiasco had just been taken care of and she was resting back in Fluttershy's house. Sonic and Rainbow were busy having another race, this time for fun. They then ran into the Everfree and almost immediately noticed the crater Sonic had left during his fight against the discorded Amy. They interrupted the race for a brief minute to stand at the rim of the crater. Royal Guard were busy examining the scene and making sure it was fixable. Sonic and Rainbow then ran onward throughout Equestria itself before finally stopping at the Crystal Empire to catch their breath. They then ran and flew onward, forgetting about the Chaos Emeralds.

However, back at Ponyville, the awakened Celestia had lowered the sun and Princess Luna had raised the moon. Back at Fluttershy's house, Trixie was busy ranting and raving about how she was superior until Tails had had enough and stuffed a pillow into her mouth to shut her up. Shadow and Knux both uncovered their ears in relief that the ranting mare had finally shut up, however involuntarily it might have been. "Oh thank Chaos, I thought she'd never stop talking." Shadow said, his vision still a little blurred. "I agree, but I would have shut her up more efficiently." Knuckles said. "You are not knocking anyone senseless, Knuckles." Tails groaned. "I wasn't going to shut her up." Knuckles said. "Then, what would have?" Tails asked. "The wall." Shadow leapt up and grabbed Knuckles around the throat. "You are not hurting anyone! These are our companions to help us find the Emeralds, and you are not going to hurt them!" Shadow growled. Knuckles only whimpered in response. Shadow let him go.

"Right, well I'm going to hit the hay." Tails announced after pulling the pillow out of Trixie's mouth. "Yeah, I think we all should." Knuckles agreed. "Fine." Shadow mumbled. They all climbed into separate beds Fluttershy had kindly provided for them. The three Mobians were out like lights. In Tails' dream, it was a dark void of nothingness and Tails was floating through it with his tails. He continued until he saw some light, indicating he was close to an actual dream. He sped up his tail rotation as he approached the light. The light eventually engulfed him, revealing it to be a grey void that looked a lot like space. Tails wandered around as the ground appeared to be solid, so he stopped flying and walked around. He was just about to leave when an all-too familiar voice could be heard. "Hello, Tails." Came the voice of a certain god of chaos. "Discord! Show yourself, coward!" Tails screamed to the disembodied voice. Discord then appeared right behind him.

Discord had barely any time to react before two tails with the force of a truck hit him square in the leg, sending him down to the ground in an instant. He saw Tails right above him, holding back a powerful punch set straight for his face. "Hold on a minute, Tails. I just wish to chat." Discord said to the fox. "Oh, yeah? How can I be sure of that?" He was kind enough to let Discord get up and explain himself. "I was only coming to warn you of a grave fate on the way for you and your new friends. But if you don't want to hear it…" He began to dematerialise before Tails said, "Wait!" Discord immediately stopped to listen to the young fox. "What is going to happen to my friends? As much as I don't like trusting you, I want to hear what you have to say." Tails said. The draconequus then sighed and told what was about to happen. "You see, that cannon me and Eggman used to destroy Canterlot was powered by the six Elements, correct?" Discord asked. "Yes." Tails answered. "Well, that was not the Elements' positive energies charging it. The Elements were not created to destroy or kill. However, just like those Chaos Emeralds, Eggman found they had hidden chaotic properties, shared with the Chaos Emeralds. It was quite easy to tap into their hidden energies. However, it was not enough to charge the Dark Egg Cannon, as Eggman called it. I had to give up most of my chaotic energy to charge it. The chaos energy could not be contained by the Elements, so they had to release it somehow. I took most of the energy back and the negative energy of the Elements reached safe levels. It then was decided that I would be the living battery for the cannon in future experiments. I used some of my power to take control of your friend Amy with hopes of warning the Princess of the dire threat the Elements now pose." Discord finished. Tails was dumbstruck. Discord only laughed. "You have a choice of which to preserve. Your friends' trust, or your own life. Which do you choose?" Tails' fur began to darken. Tails snapped out of it, however, when he felt himself waking up. Discord immediately left. He woke up to see Fluttershy shaking him awake. Luna's moon was still in the sky and Fluttershy looked terrified.

Tails questioned the mare's behaviour. "Wha- What's going on?" Fluttershy replied, "I noticed your fur growing darker, and I knew that's what Discord did to us and Amy, so I woke you up to stop him taking over your subconscious." Tails thought, 'So that's why Amy tried to kill everyone.' "Thanks, Fluttershy. One more thing. Discord mentioned a 'grave fate' headed to befall us before he attempted to take over." Tails said. Fluttershy let out a quiet "Eeeeep.". Tails then asked, "In the morning, can you tell everypony this, please?" Fluttershy nodded as Tails leant in and whispered everything Discord had told him in her ear. They both acknowledged the fact that tomorrow would be a great time to tell this and went to sleep. Tails slept soundly from then on.

Tails walked down the streets of Ponyville, ready to help Fluttershy alert the others of the grave fate Discord proposed. He then bumped into Twilight, building a portal powered by both the Emeralds and the Elements. "Oh, hey, Tails. Good to see you're up. I could use a little bit of help here. Care to help?" Twilight asked. "Sure. One thing though. After this, can you call everyone to a meeting? Me and Fluttershy have something to say." Tails replied. "Ok." Twilight replied. They began to work together to complete the portal. They shared some friendly banter until they realised something: the portal had been finished hours ago! "Oops. Guess I should call that meeting now." Twilight said, blushing a bit beneath her lavender fur. "Heh, heh, yeah, I think you should." Tails replied, with a clear red tinge on his cheeks. They each walked a different way, but if you looked hard enough, you would tell there had been a spark between them in those few moments.

The Golden Oaks Library soon contained all 6 Bearers and the rest of the Mobian group. Tails began the announcement. "Everyone, I have reason to believe that the Elements will be a bit of a hindrance until further notice." Everypony mumbled in wonder and worry. "What do you mean, Tails?" Twilight asked. "Last night, Discord appeared and gave a warning that the Elements are not as stable as we first thought. They used one of the Chaos Emeralds' negative energies to corrupt all 6 Elements themselves. He sounded like he was telling the truth, so I think we should be wary once we find the Elements again." Tails explained. "If this is true, we need to find all 7 Emeralds and use their positive energies to bring the Elements back to their harmonic form." Sonic said. "If we know Discord, I think he's just trying to stop us from finding the Elements. However, if he IS telling the truth for once, we shouldn't be so hasty to attack Eggman and retrieve the Elements." Twilight said. "I agree. I think we should find the Emeralds first and then make an assault on Eggman's battleship. Right now we have two. The emerald we got from Canterlot and the Emerald Shadow retrieved during the Amy incident." Rainbow agreed, while staring at Sonic. Sonic turned around and Rainbow looked away immediately and began whistling.

Suddenly, Eggman's Egg Pawns could be heard with ponies screaming. The group all ran out of the library and saw a seemingly endless armada of Egg Pawns. The group then began to fight the onslaught head-on. Egg Pawns began to swarm our heroes like mosquitoes and it was looking like the battle was about to begin for real. Sonic sliced through Egg Pawns by the dozens, Twilight formed magical spears and impaled Egg Pawns like kebabs, Shadow used Chaos Spear to eradicate a few, his power amplified by the Emerald, Fluttershy ran into the Everfree and came out with a manticore who had been hypnotised by her Stare, Pinkie fired Egg Pawns out of her party cannon into one another, Rainbow used her flight to slice through Egg Pawn carapace, Tails whacked them in the face with his tails, knocking off their heads, Rarity got part of her mane torn off and went berserk on the Egg Pawns and Applejack bucked through their armor, taking them out. Eventually, the Egg Pawn wave had dissipated and wounded ponies were being tended to by Celestia and Fluttershy. "Shadow, we need to move out later. We have to find the Emeralds before this gets out of hand." Sonic warned his friend. "I agree. You know, it's scary how much I agree with you lately, Faker." Shadow said. The two hedgehogs then ran off, unaware that a certain two ponies were watching them.

Rainbow and Rarity were talking when Rainbow accidentally let something slip. "Well, at least I have a crush on Sonic-umph!" She tried to silence herself but it was too late. "So, wait, you happen to have a crush on the one thing that's faster than you?" Rarity asked her blushing friend. "Ugh! Yes! Please don't tell Sonic, Rarity. I trust you with this." Rainbow snapped. "No worries, darling. I happen to have a crush as well." Rarity replied. "Please don't tell me it's Blueblood again." Rainbow groaned. "What? No! I got over that long ago! No, I'm talking about Shadow." Rarity answered with a tone in her voice. "Wait, Shadow? Why him?" Rainbow asked. "He's just so mysterious, so weird. It will be a step away from that stereotype ponies always associate me with." Rarity gushed. "Ok, I won't tell yours if you won't tell mine. Got it?" Rainbow asked. "Got it." Rarity replied. The duo then walked off with their mutual crushes in mind.


	12. Good News at Last!

**The Adventure of Two Dimensions**

**Chapter ?: Good News At Last!**

**So yeah. The laptop is gone. However, I have found a way around this setback so expect chapters to just be a bit delayed for a while. Yay!**


	13. Holiday Greetings!

**The Adventure of Two Dimensions**

**Chapter ?: Happy Holidays to all!**

**I just want to wish all my readers a Happy Christmas and a happy New Year! The next chapter is not expected to be published in this year, so expect Chapter 8 early in January. Until then, I wish you all are having a great Christmas Day!**


End file.
